ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man: The Greatest Hunt (2017)
''The Spectacular Spider-Man: The Greatest Hunt ''is the third installment to Marc Webb's Spider-Man saga. It takes place after The Spectacular Spider-Man: Rise Of Electro. The writers will be Josh Trank, Edgar Wright, and Stan Lee along with Alex Kurtzman. The movie will be released in August 25th, 2017. Cast *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Gerald Butler as Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven *Dane Dehaan as Harry Osborn *Shailene Woodley as Mary Jane Watson *Brock Lesnar as Eddie Brock *Jennifer Aniston as Captain DeWolffe *Terry Crews as Herman Schultz/Shocker *Felicity Jones as Felicia Hardy/Black Cat *Sally Field as Aunt May *Hugh Laurie as J. Jonah Jameson *Mark Ruffalo as Dr. Mendel Stromm *Bruce Willis as Gustav Fiers *Denzel Washington as Robbie Robertson *Jeremy Irons as Edward Brock Senior (opening) *Campbell Scott as Richard Parker (opening) *Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy (flashbacks) *Chriz Zylka as Flash Thompson Story Still mourning over the death of his beloved girlfriend, Peter Parker has officially came back as Spider-Man, noticing he can never give up on protecting citizens. But as Peter has learned a lot more about his father, he bonds with a symbiotic material that makes him stronger, faster, and more agressive. It makes him crazy about Gwen's death. Meanwhile, one of Gustav Fier's friends, Sergei Kravinoff, is sent on an important task to hunt Spider-Man down. Will Spider-Man overcome this dangerous hunter? Plot The film begins with Richard Parker 7 years before Peter became Spider-Man. Richard looks his eyes into a container with "The Inheritance", a symbiotic gooey material that was meant to cure cancer. Edward Brock Senior, Richard Parker's partner that worked with him on the symbiote, reminds Richard; "Richard, I just got back from Florida. There was a serious cancer there, but I give them the symbiotic material. It cured them, but turned them into monsters! I couldn't believe my eyes. Now the governement is after us, Richard. You need to get your wife. Or we can kill them." Richard and Brock go on. It travels to present time where Spider-Man swings the giant web at Shocker/Herman Schultz. Shocker shocks the webs, making Spidey fly back, but then he webs up, dodging all of his shootings. Shocker causes a falling debris, but Spider-Man webs the lady and her baby, putting them in a safe place in a roof. Shocker yells, "Just give up, Spider-Man! You already lost." Spider-Man says, "Says the man with yellow and red tights!" They trade insults with each other, but then Spidey sees a woman dressed in black with a white wig (one in the after credits in the previous film). She slaps Schultz's face, but he shocks him and Spidey asks; "Miss, may I ask you what your name is?" "The name's Cat. Black Cat. We should be partners." "Sorry, m'am. This is superhero bussiness, no chicks are attended." Spidey jumps out of the area, noticing Shocker's shoots are too powerful, so somehow he finds a way to escape. Peter continues to be haunted by Gwen's death. He goes nuts. With his friend Harry gone and his girlfriend dead, he cannot find another destiny in his life. But he realizes he still has Aunt May, his job at the Bugle, and his brotherly friendship with Eddie Brock. 9 months later, where Peter has ended his senior year in high school, is still mourning over Gwen's death. And the screen shows Mr. Fiers breaking Harry out of Ravencroft. Harry says, "Well done, Fiers. What's your next plan?" "I have a client named Sergei Kravinoff, I'd figure he would be very useful to our means." "With Spider-Man out for 9 months, we can get his Kravinoff guy to draw him out so he can bring him in alive. What is he like?" "He's an ULTIMATE HUNTER. He hunts down animals and cross species. And Spider-Man is a cross species. So he WILL kill Spider-Man and complete his task." Peter, Eddie Brock, Flash Thompson, and the other students are in a huge graduation ceremony. Peter and Eddie are sitting next to each other. A hot read headed girl named Mary Jane Watson, comes on stage to say out loud her speech; "Good morning, my fellow graduates. It's an honor to be standing up here today. Today's our lucky, yet emotional day. How 4 years have passed into our freshmen, sophomore, junior, and senior year. As I say this, we're seperating apart from our peers. They're not just peers. Not just classmates. Or schoolmates. We're all the family. I know all of you might think of this as an end to our friendships. It's not. We will remember taking our classes, eating lunch, going out, and watching the school football games. We will carry these memories with us everywhere we go. I remember I had a friend, Gwen Stacy... she passed out about a year ago. She was a close friend to me. But I know that she is here in spirit." As Mary Jane continues her speech, Eddie whispers to Peter; "Isn't that the girl that lives next to you?" "Yeah... I never knew she went to this school." Eddie convinces Peter to 'hook up' with her to get his mind off Gwen. Peter does not reply, making Eddie think that Peter is still not over Gwen. After MJ says, "My fellow friends and classmates! THROW UP YOUR HATS!" All of them throw there hats up, except Peter did throw his up, but with a moodier style. Flash Thompson talks to Peter; "Hey, Parker!" "Hey, Flash." "Well, I can't believe both of us are graduating high school! It was so fun." "Yeah it was." "Listen, Peter. I know you might be shocked of me calling you by your first name for the first time, but I apologize for picking on you for 4 years. I shouldn't of done that, man. We cool?" Flash puts his knuckle up and Peter knuckles him. Aunt May hugs Peter; "Oh, I'm so proud of you, son. Graduating high school and honors." "Yeah, thanks, Aunt May." "You know that Mary Jane lives next to us right? You should be friends with her. She's a very sweet, compassionate, beautiful, and outgoing girl. "I'll remember to stop by her house." Peter and Aunt May talk; "Uncle Ben... would be very proud of you, son. You know what he'd say if he saw you?" "Yes, I know (laughs). He would say 'Get to work. Party's over.'" "No, no, no (chuckles). He'd say 'with power comes destiny and adventures come afar'. That's what he told me when we got into our first fight." Peter and Aunt May talk more during the ceremony, when he hugs her, he looks at a distance, seeing Gwen Stacy standing there and having a flashback of her death from Harry. He accidently scares Aunt May; "Pete, honey? Are you okay?" "Yeah, yeah, I am, Aunt May. Sorry. There was a spider on me." "Says the man who killed 500 bugs in our garden and 65 spiders (laughs)." They continue talking about Peter's salory in the Daily Bugle for the whole year because he didn't spend his money on anything for the entire year. He tells Aunt May, "Well, since you are supporting yourself in money for the bills, Aunt May, I have a total of $8,089 from Jameson." Aunt May convinces him to buy himself an apartment so he can start off college fresh. Eddie comes into Peter, acting all joyful! He brings Mary Jane over; "Peter, this is Mary Jane Watson. MJ, this is Peter." "Hi, Peter. Nice to meet you. I heard about you---" "Oh, you heard about me, huh?" "Aren't you Gwen's girlfriend? I'm really sorry about what happened to her. If you ever want anything, just ask me. We can hang out sometimes, okay?" Peter nods and him and MJ strike up a friendship. As Peter walks around Manhattan, he is on a "hunt" for a new apartment. He looks for an apartment that is clean, has a bathroom, a bedroom, and comes from a good neighborhood. As he is walking, he looks on his phone in the internet; "Harry Osborn broken out of Ravencroft". Peter stops for a second. He says to himself, "Harry? Oh my god. I can't believe it." He finds an apartment near Central Park, which has a penthouse in it. The screen moves to the penthouse, where Felicia Hardy lives there! Her room is similar to Peter's old room in Aunt May's house; a bunch of pictures related to Oscorp! It shows pictures of Gustav Fiers, Harry Osborn, Norman Osborn, and other evil things related. She has found out that Oscorp is up to very evil doings. Meanwhile, Peter buys an apartment in the lobby. He goes to it, finding it is 'alright'. He decides to go to Aunt May's house to pack his clothes, television, and computer in a box. He looks in his closet to find more clothes, finding his old Spider-Man outfit. He sees his web shooters, noticing the good times he has had. While looking at his suit, he realizes he needs to keep his pictures of Oscorp for 3 reasons; to tie in more about his dad, to find more about Oscorp, and to relate any villains to Oscorp, and this makes him want to be Spider-Man again! "No one has still seen Spider-Man. Just this afternoon, Herman Schultz once again was on the streets. With his high tech equipment, he stole many from the safes in the bank. NYPD captain DeWolffe is on now. Captain DeWolffe, miss, what do you think about this?" "Thanks, Eddie Brock. Well for the past months and months, we haven't expected the masked vigilante. Spider-Man, if you can hear me, please come back. You are the head of this city. We need you." Peter gets inspired. He sees Gwen in his bedroom; "Peter, don't give up. The city needs you". Peter shakes his head, not knowing that was an imagination. He starts customizing his old web shooters, adding pockets to his suit to hold web ammo. He smiles at his suit. Spider-Man swings in Manhattan, while everyone acts distraught. They see Spidey up in the skies, then they yell out for joy. Spidey yells, "What's up pedestrians?!?! There's no place like home". He swings while he is yelling as if it was his first day of Spider-Man all over again. He swings by ESU labs, having his spider sense tingle. Inside, Black Cat is there. There seems to be a newly shipped symbiote material, the same one his father worked on! He sees the watcher of the symbiote, Dr. Mendel Stromm, close the labs and put on security cameras. Black Cat is watching the black gooey life form. Spider-Man is watching through the ceiling windows; "Wow... the hot chick in the black suit is robbing. I better get a shot of this." Spidey jumps through the windows, watching Cat jump through all the lasers. Spidey suprises her right when she reaches the contaiment of the symbiote. He says, "Hey, Cat, is it? Look, I thought you'd rather stay home and watch the Jonah's brothers or something." "Ooh, it's the Spider." They both jump, Spidey misses her. Black Cat grapples him; "I got you, babe." "No, I'm good". Then Spidey pulls her grappple with his hands, throwing her on the wall. Black Cat jumps, attempting to scratch him, but he dodges it while he is on the wall. She makes a huge mark on the wall. She jumps towards him on his clinging web, throwing her down the side. She spins around, kicking a bottle into Spidey's chest; "Ya know, if you want to steal all this stuff, maybe be more a little accurate on it!" "Spidey, you got some mouth there". As they continue to clash, the symbiote escapes its containment after Spidey gets kicked and knocks the window really hard. Spidey webs her claws, then she cuts it, having him jump towards her and webbing throwing her to a wall. He sees the symbiote, getting latched on it. Black Cat hears police sirens. She says, "Well, I got to go. See you later, Spidey". The symbiote crawls onto him and he checks his camera, only seeing that it has been destroyed during their fight. He jumps back down, seeing Dr. Mendel Stromm say, "Spider-Man!" Officer DeWolffe barges in, both Stromm and her blaming Spidey for the crime. He relentlessly swings away. In a mansion in New York, we see dead animals, swords, and a staff. We see statues of animals and knives. Then appears an indian man, dressed in a yellow fur coat and strapped around his neck, having a big cat's eyes on it. He also holds a spear. His name is Sergei Kravinoff also known as the world's greatest and deadliest hunter, Kraven. He is a client for Gustav Fiers. He says to the wall of pictures of Spider-Man; "This creature is very intelligent and interesting. He will be my greatest hunt". Harry Osborn comes in his mansion, greeting him and introducing himself as The Gentleman's assistant. Harry says, "Oh, Kraven. You might be the best individual I have ever met. I'm honored to talk to you. I heard a lot about you". Harry hires Kraven to kill Spider-Man... At dawn time, Spidey is saying to himself, "I can't believe it. Cat got away and I took the blame for the incident." As he is angrily talking to himself, the symbiote goes on him. He sits on a gargoyle, thinking. He looks at his hands, seeing black all over him. At first, he becomes frightened, but he begins to feel good, "tingly", stronger, and faster. Meanwhile, Eddie comes into the crime scene at the labs. He is with Mary Jane, reading the newspaper headline; Spider-Man- A criminal?" He says, "I can't believe it. Spider-Man robbed it. And Peter didn't bother to take a picture." Spidey puts his strength and speed to the test. He sight sees a small jet crashing into a church. He goes on one wing, ripping apart the cords, reversing it. Struggling, he punches the window and pulls the frightened pilot out and throws him in the air and makes a web shelter for him. Peter says, "This is more like it". He jumps off the jet, webbing to it, and reversing it even more, stopping the engine. Everyone down the roads are looking at the black suited Spider-Man, having later reports of the next day of Daily Bugle; "Yeah, this black suited Spider-Man. He is very good looking. One of my friends almost got killed by a groups of thugs and later I went to the scene and saw the thugs bruised up". "This Spider-Man is a lot more brutal, a lot more strong." It shows pictures of Spider-Man punching thugs to death and lifting up two motorcycles.